


Shipwreck

by Lochinvar



Series: Logos: Personal Magic and Lore [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Desert Island Fic, F/M, Fever Dreams, King and Princesses, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochinvar/pseuds/Lochinvar
Summary: Our hero finds paradise.
Series: Logos: Personal Magic and Lore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Shipwreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paradigmenwechsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/gifts), [Lira_Chimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Chimera/gifts), [Chiefraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefraz/gifts), [TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/gifts).



> I own nothing; rely on the talent and kindness of strangers. 
> 
> No Beta; all mistakes are mine to claim and bear.
> 
> Kudos and comments and bookmarks much appreciated - thank you.

Sailing on slick fish oceans

He skid into a fevered island.

Dancing in the sun like milkweed

Four beautiful ladies

Hair like down

Pulled him to the forest

To the king

Dancing on the leaf mats.

Music clung like fog to her hips,

And the fifth princess

Three-stepped into his arms.

Act Three

King, still trotting

Up and down the green avenues.

The two lovers rolled off the glassy hills;

stepping off the steppes-moving so slowly.

King comes galloping

over to the arbor.

Steals three grapes and

Flings them at our hero

and his dancing princess.

Sailing on slick fish oceans

No princess

No island

No king

Dancing on the leaf mats

Salt like dreams

Hiding in his hair

Burning in his eyes


End file.
